That Summer
by AdorableSchmidt
Summary: The Summer before college, and Kendall is dreading it. This is going to be the most boring summer in the history was the world, he kept telling himself. That is, until her met her. Alice. I think that this summer just got a whole lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Kendall

**A/N- So, I'm re-doing the story "That Summer" because, I got a better idea on how to do the story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**2003. **

"Daddy! Daddy!" I heard both my kids, Sofia and Jake run over to me. They both brushed their teeth, had their PJ's on and were ready for bed. I chuckled and picked them both up. I would never say this to them, but they re-mined me so much of their mother. Same brown hair, and same big brown eyes. If you didn't know about their mother, they would look as if they weren't even my kids.

"You guys ready for bed?" I asked them. They nodded their heads and said at the same time, "Yeah!" I smiled at them and I head to their room. I set them down on the floor and they crawled into bed. They were typical 5 year olds. Expect, one thing that they loved bed time.

"Ready for story time?" I ask as I brought up a stool so I could sit in-between both of their beds.

"Can you tell us a story about mommy?" Ask Sofia. The first few months Sofia was born it was hard for me to look at her because of her because of how she resemblance her mom. I nodded my head and I forced a smile.

"Of course you can. What story about her would you like?" I asked. Sometimes, even now it was hard for me to talk about her.

"Tell us, about the story of how you met." Said Jake, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Tell us about you guys." Sofia said with a giggle. She was just like hers.

"Okay. But, only if you guys want." I said to them.

"We want to." They said at the say time.

I took a deep breath, and I nodded my head. "Okay. I'll you guys everything."

**1991. **

It was the summer before college. Everyone I knew was headed off to college in the fall, and I was the only who was going to be stuck here in this stupid run down town, well me, and my buddy Logan. Together we'll be stuck here, working at the same stupid, run down car shop, down the street. _This is going to be one boring ass summer_, I thought to myself. I walked down the street to towards the beach. The only good thing about this small town is that there was a beach.

As I walked on the port, I was going to take a step into the sand when I saw her. Even in the crowd of people I could have spotted her. She was beautiful, and I was frozen. I've never seen such a beautiful girl in all my life. She had long brown hair down to her waist, big brown eyes that I could easily get lost into. I swear I could have stared at her for hours when I heard something pat my back.

"Yo, Kendall. What are you staring at?" Logan said to me, looking out into the distance where a crowd of people were. I said in front of me, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing." I said to him. He nodded his head not really believing me. Before he could say anything else though I said, "Hey, aren't we here for the beach? Lets go!" I said as I started to run into the sand. Logan followed be hide me, chuckling a bit.

"Dude. You're insane."

After spending the whole day at the beach, being hit on by girls, attempting to surf, I almost forgot about that beautiful girl I saw this morning. Since the sun was going to set soon, Logan suggested that we should get something at the port to eat today. I agree with him and we headed into our favorite restaurant. It was all pizza. Everything, well basically everything if you don't count the drinks they serve. They also had sports, everything single one, playing on everything other TV. It was heaven to Logan and I.

We sat in the back of the restaurant, like we always do. Back there they had the biggest TV in the whole place. And, it was always playing football. Which was our favorite sport. When the waitress came to our table, my mouth almost dropped. It was her.

"Hi, welcome to Maxine's . I'm Alice, may I take your order?" She said into her notepad, not even looking up to see us.

I memorized everything about her I could see. And, let me tell you I couldn't see much. I could tell she had nice legs, and that her skin wasn't that fair. Kind of tan-ish, as most girls skin was around this time of year. So, as far as I could tell she seemed like a pretty normal girl. That is until she looked up from the notepad and smiled at us. I could have sworn it was right then and there I fell in love.

Logan snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Hey dude. You want a coke, or what?" He said to me. I could tell from the sound of this voice he sounded irritated, but I didn't care.

"Uh, yeah. I'll have a coke please." I handed my menu at Alice, and gave her one of my world famous smiles. She took the menu, gave me a look, then left.

"She isn't interested, Kendall." I heard Logan say to me.

I turned my body to him, and shook my head. "Logan. Let's stop and think about this." I heard Logan groaned, but I ignored it. In this town, I was known for being the type of guy that could get any girl he wanted.

"How many girls have a dated?" I asked him. He only shook his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"The correct answer, Logan. Would be, about every girl in this little town." I said that right as Alice came walking by our table. Even though she completely ignored me, I knew she heard.

"Yeah, okay. I know." Logan said to me, as he angrily took his napkin and started to fold it into squares. I smiled to myself.

After about 15 minutes of silence from Logan, I saw Alice come back to our tables with our two drinks, and our usual, pepperoni pizza. I licked my lips and I grabbed a slice right away. I took the biggest bite I've ever taken. I have forgot how hungry I actually was.

"Would you like anything else?" Alice said to us.

I nodded my head. "Yes actually. I would like your number." I gave her a smirk, and heard her giggle.

"Um, I think you have something right here." She motioned to the side of her face, smiling at me. I instantly felt my cheeks grow red. I heard Logan laugh at me, as I took a napkin to wipe my face. I made a mental note to make sure I kicked his ass later.

"Sorry, big boy. But, maybe later?" She gave me another smile then left our table.

"Way to screw that up dude. Nice job." Logan smiled as I he patted my back.

"Dick." I said to him, and he just laughed.

I watched Alice walk off to another table. I felt myself both angry, yet strangely more attracted to her. I smiled a little to myself. She was different from most of the girls here, and suddenly I knew that this summer wasn't going to be as boring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Alice

**Just to let everyone know I thought I would change the POV to third person instead of it being Kendall's perspective. **

After Alice's shift was over, she hung up her apron, said goodbye to everyone and left. Since it was only the beginning of June the night were still chilly enough to wear a jacket, but still not that chilly to be wearing jeans. She didn't own car, mostly because she was here only for the summer to visit her brother James. James was about only two years older than Alice, but they were very close.

James moved here to this small town after he finished high school, which wasn't too long ago. He never went to college he said he didn't need to. Singing was his first and only passion. That's only thing he wanted to do, and he was determined to make his dreams come true.

As for Alice, she didn't plan on working all summer. In fact, she didn't even want to think about it. But she thought since James barely had any money for himself, she thought she might as well feed herself somehow.

After a small walk through the very small town Alice finally made it home. Once she walked into the house she saw James at the Kitchen counter, sipping at what looks to be some tea. She looked around the small house. It was one floor, and only had two bedrooms, and one bathroom. The small kitchen shared space with the living room, and also the dining room.

After about a few seconds of standing in the door way James noticed her and smiled.

"Hey there baby sister." James said to her softly, not moving from his spot. Alice looked up at him and smiled back warmly.

"Hey." She said back to him. She started to head towards her bedroom, but James stopped her with his hand.

"Hey? That's all I get? No, hey big brother I miss you? How are you? I love you? Nothing? Just hey." He said to her, with a smile on his face. Alice only laughed.

"Hey, big brother I missed you. How are you? I love you." She said imitating his deeper voice. This made James laugh as he pulled her into a big hug.

"Now come here, and sit by me. How was work? How was your day? I want to know everything." James said as he placed his hands on to his chin, looking like a school girl wanting to hear some gossip. Alice gave him a smile and pulled the chair next to him and sat down.

"Well, I guess you can say nothing much happened. I took orders, served people some food.-"

"That's it?" He interrupted, with the raise of his eyebrow. Alice nodded her head.

"And, some guy tried and hit on me." She said with a laugh remembering the blonde hair kid. James gave her a look, and this made her laugh even more. "Don't worry, big brother. I'm 18, I can take care of myself." She nodded her head, and gave her big brother a small pat on the head.

"I know, but you're my baby sister. I don't want guys to drool all over you." He said in a stern tone. Alice then sighed, shaking her head. "James, calm down. This isn't high school anymore. I can handle myself in a mature and grown up way." She held her head up high, pleased with what she said.

"Yes, because so many adults say 'grown up way'" He said imitating her the same way she did to him. Alice gave him a playfully push, and stuck her tongue out to him, crossing her arms together, getting off of the chair.

"Well, since it's getting late I should be going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, James. I love you." She started walking to her bedroom, when she heard James shout "Love you too! Sweet dreams!" This made her let out a small giggle as she walked into her room, closing the door.

Her room was small it was painted a nice red color, that made the whole room feel warm. Her bed was in the corner of the room beside the window. Next to her bed was a night stand, with nothing on it but a small lamp. She didn't know whether or not she should decorate because she's only here for the summer. As for now she decided against it, until she found the time to do so.

Alice laid on to her bed with a big plop, and sigh. After being on the bed for about five minutes she didn't want to get up, to change into her P.J's. Slowly she let her eyes close, she was exhausted it's been a long and hard day at work. Her mind started to drift off to guy she met this afternoon. _What a pig._ She thought to herself right before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Alice woke up and saw that she was still in her work clothes. She yawned, swinging her legs over her bed, rubbing her eyes to find out that makeup was smeared all over her hand. With a small sigh, she got up, readjusted her shirt and walked to the bathroom. After a quick five minute shower, she checked the time. It was only seven so she thought she would go off for a run. Once she finished getting ready, she quietly slipped out of the house because she knew that James would still be sleeping.

Alice smiled to herself once she was out of the house. Slowly she put in her ear buds, and started a slow pace run to nowhere in particular. She focused on to the words of the song that was playing, softly mumbling them to herself _"I dare you move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor."_ As she looked down at the floor she didn't see or hear anyone until, "Oh man!" She heard as she fell on to the ground. Her ear buds came out of her ear, and she looked up and saw the man that was trying to hit on her yesterday. Instantly she felt disgusted, and thought he was going to hit on her again, but she was wrong.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." The kind stranger said to her, pulling out his hand for her to take. She nodded her head, and took his hand, standing back up brushing herself off. It took her a while before she saw that she had spilled coffee all over his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, she started to try and wipe away the coffee stain from his shirt. This only made him laugh shaking his head. Alice looked up at him and was instantly in shock by how attractive he actually was. She guessed that yesterday she didn't realize how cute he was. He has beautiful green eyes, a stunning smile that could stop anyone in their tracks, and beautiful blonde hair that made her just want to run her fingers through it. After a while she had realized that they have just been staring at each other. She pulled her arm away with a small blush covering her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Alice said with a small mumble, looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed. The green eyed boy only laughed, shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine. You were only trying to help." He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"I'm Kendall." He stretched out his hand once more, and she took it.

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you too." She said, returning the smile to him. And that boys and girls was the beginning of a very interesting summer.


End file.
